


Imagine

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Good Omens [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Third Person Omniscient, Purple Prose, Unrequited Love, told from Crowley's perspective, wrote this at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Imagine all the things one could accomplish, if they lived for 6000 years. You could influence the turn of all of human history itself. You could make yourself a God. You could read every book ever written, you could even write many of them yourself. Meet people of great importance and power, befriend some of the most influential historical figures. You could find yourself alone very quickly, everyone you’ve ever known and loved, dead and gone for centuries, millennia even.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's this! I wrote this at work today, and had to write it down in my GO notebook, cause I didn't want to save a fanfic on my work computer. But, I had written it with the intention of just something to write and not get attached to, and then I got attached, and had to finish and post it. It was a lot of fun to write, and I love the language I used in it, because it's very unique, compared to what I've written before. Anyway, here it is, and I hope you like it, cause I loved writing it!

Imagine all the things one could accomplish, if they lived for 6000 years. You could influence the turn of all of human history itself. You could make yourself a God. You could read every book ever written, you could even write many of them yourself. Meet people of great importance and power, befriend some of the most influential historical figures. You could find yourself alone very quickly, everyone you’ve ever known and loved, dead and gone for centuries, millennia even. You could start countless wars, embark on numerous adventures, see everything the world had to offer. But, it would be awfully lonely, if you had nobody to recognize you all throughout those 6000 years. And nobody likes being lonely. It can play cruel tricks on your mind. Every creature needs someone to rely on, to know to ground them to reality. Everyone needs someone in their life to keep them company. 

Now, imagine all the things you could accomplish if you had someone by your side all those 6000 years. You could do all those things listed above, but you would be far less lonely doing them. But, even then, sometimes everyone finds themselves alone at some point in their life, and there isn’t anything they can do about it. And sometimes, the loneliness of being away from the one person who knows you best, can hurt worse than the loneliness of being by yourself for six millennia. Because you miss the one person you know you’ll see again, but you don’t know when you’ll see each other. 

Now, with that imagined, add this imagination on to it. Imagine knowing someone for 6000 years. They will live as long as you, they have lived through history just as you have, sometimes, even at your side, watching the turn of events alongside you. You’ve been together since the beginning. You’ve watched over the first humans, and you walk among them still, six millennia later. You and the other person have walked with humanity as it took its first steps in the sand, and you followed those steps, as they found their way through the desert. But, so often, you are away from them. More often than not, you are apart, as opposed to together. You miss them beyond all belief, and the feeling of loneliness is constantly on your back whenever you’re apart. But still, whether in person, or miles apart, you are still together in your journey through history.

Got that? Good. Now we’re going to add just a bit more to it. Don’t worry, we’re almost finished. Now, you have walked among the humans as they stumbled their way to victory. You’ve helped influence their history, and you’ve made many friends over the years. You know another being like you, that has lived as long as you have. You’ve been together since the first days, and you’re together still. You have been apart so often through the years, but you both know, you’re together despite the distance. You’re the only people who understand each other in the whole world. And there are just two more little details we’re going to add here. The first, you were made to be separate. You are not meant to be together, you are not even meant to speak to one another. You are meant to be enemies through all of history. One against the other in constant battle over the souls of humanity. Now, let’s add one last detail to complete this hypothetical scenario. Your forbidden friend, the one who has walked the whole of history with you, you love them. You love them with all your heart, every part of your soul, with every fiber of your being. And you can not be together.

You are not made to love anyone, much less your sworn enemy. You are not meant to want to be with them every second of every day. And deep down, you know this to be true. You know you are not meant to love them, you know what would happen if someone found out. And you especially know, for all the times you’ve run into each other, for all the kind words they’ve said to you, they don’t feel the same. They may love you, but they don’t  _ love _ you. How could they? You’re just too different. And you know not to hope, because hope only ever gets dashed away in the future, and you end up feeling like a fool. But, you can’t help but hope. The only time you feel alive, the only time you feel worth something, is when you’re by their side. The world feels grey and lifeless when they’re away. But, it’s not all sunshine and rainbows when they’re near either. With hope inevitably comes heartbreak. And after 6000 years of wanting, and needing, and loving in secret, there is so much heartbreak to be had. But heartbreak, regardless of who caused it, hurts like hell. And for all the times they’ve broken your heart, you still go back to them, because you know, they’re it for you. You could never love another as much as you love them, never in another 6000 years. But, the hurt of being around them sometimes feels painful enough to kill. And sometimes, you want it to. 

Now, have you got that picture in your head? Can you feel the pain of heartbreak, pining, the agonizing feeling of overwhelming want, stretched over 6000 years, growing stronger with age? That feeling you feel deep in your heart? That’s the feeling the Demon, Crowley, feels every second of every day, whether he’s with his Angel or not. And after 6000 years of love he was never meant to feel, and the end of the world hours away, desperate times call for desperate measures. And with that thought, he laid eyes on his Angel, turned the corner on the streets of Soho sharply, parked his Bentley feet from his Angel, and hopped out as fast as his gangly legs could manage. He had to try again. For himself, and for the Angel he loved more than his demonic heart could bear. 

“Angel?!”


End file.
